


Shine

by softasawhisper



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softasawhisper/pseuds/softasawhisper
Summary: Just a little Bispearl drabble.
Relationships: Bismuth/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Shine

When she looks my way, it's like sunshine, an all encompassing warmth and brightness.

It's too soon, don't complicate things, keep your distance.

If you aren't part of her journey in the end it's alright.

What matters is that she can finally just be herself.

Give her time to just be herself, give her time to _find_ herself.

Just let her shine.

There's so much for her to do now, there's nothing but time.

Time to show her how much _you've_ changed, admire how much _she_ has changed.

She deserves all the happiness this world can offer.

**...**

Apparently she's been trying to just let _you_ shine.

You can't help but love her even more, and squeeze her hand tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> POV can be either of them.


End file.
